Arc 1 Episode 1: Kasaihana City
If you were to post next. then you simply put the post number, and the name of your character like i did below to signify whom the post belongs to. Easy, pease cover girl, type shit. Please and thank you. Follow these instructions. tumblr_oh6qlutP6z1uqrdeoo1_500.gif Part One ( Keyome Tasanagi ) " No place like home..." Kasaihana city... '' ''The City of lies, of thieves, Killers. You name it, it's here. I've seen it. My name is Keyome Tasanagi. I'm 18 years old, and I just graduated high school today. And If you're going to ask me something stupid like ' What are you going to do after you graduate ' then I already have an answer for that. A few years ago I would have told you I didn't know. Hell, I still don't know. Or rather, the choice was made for me. ' Driver: Mr.Tasanagi, if you don't mind me asking. But we've been driving around for about a good 2 hours. You uh, you sure you don't want to celebrate your big night back at the club, with your men? Keyome: ... Driver: I'm just saying, no disrespect sir. But, I was 18 once. I wish I would have enjoyed my time more back then. Y'know. Being young. Keyome: ... Driver: Once again, no disrespect. But i've seen you go to meeting after meeting. Job after Job. While most kids your age are hitting the Arcades. Having fun, picking up girls. Or guys... whatever you're into. If I were you. I'd just take the time to you know. To act your age, you have a lot of responsibility now. You can't let it consume you, it'll have negative effects on you later in life. '' Keyome: Alright, Alright. If it means, you'll stop nagging me about it. Take me... Take me to club Lahana. Driver: That a boy. Alright, sir. Club Lahna, I'll get us there asap! ''That Driver, I don't even remember his name. But I wonder if he knew just how right, he really was. I never thought that the words of a stranger could totally warp my entire reality. You see, had I took this man's advice. Then my life more than likely would have taken an entirely different turn. Had I took his Advice... '' ''Then Maybe she didn't have to Die. '' Part Two (Tetsu Ryoji) ''SMACK!!!'' A hard smack noise was heard echoing across the Dojo like setting! The dim lighting of the outside signified a freshly set sun, seeping into a now quarter moonlit night. A boy's body fell to the floor. He had brown hair and defiant green hues, as he looked up towards the tall towering Chinese man. He stood over him, with the posture that he'd proved some kind of point to the boy. Man: Again. Boy: I think my arm is broken... Man: '''AGAIN The small boy, no more than six or seven, held the side of his bicep. He could feel the broken bone simply resting between his muscles at this point. He sniffled, shedding tears of pain and disdain for his very existence. He flopped forward with an exhausted posture, catching himself with his good hand, and pushing himself up to his feet with shakey posture. He stood up biting his lip to replace some of his sadness with pain, a tint of red blood escaping from the corner of his mouth. Tetsu: Ah damn. I guess I slept in again. The young man Tetsu Ryoji would've sat up out of his pallet on the floor looking at the looming darkness that had come. It was night, and he'd just settled into his new place for the time being. Except there was no furniture due to him lending his black card to a friend and that "friend" maxing it out and putting him in a lifetime of debt. All of the belongings of the house were repossessed and being cut off from his father he was legitimately bankrupt. He looked over to the wall furthest from the window with another blanket there. The young boy known as Ty slept soundly, snoring with his a gap in his teeth and sky blue hair. Tetsu rubbed his eyes and stood up, looking over at his fight attire. Tetsu: I guess I'd better hit the brawl in a bit. The mortgage isn't gonna pay itself. Tetsu took his phone off of the charger and checked it. No missed calls. Not a single text from his father. Tetsu stared blankly at his screen, not sure what to feel. He didn't emote it, just a soft smile before putting his phone back into his pocket. He begins to toss of his dirty night clothes, revealing a few scars here and there, that were healed over rather well. He pulls on his tattered black combat pants, a pair of black mountain climbing shoes, and a black athletic short sleeve shirt that rested comfortably on his frame. He looks over at the mask and snatches it, stuffing it into his pocket and exiting the condominium to make his way out onto the streets of Kasaihana. Tetsu: ALRIGHT! -raises his arms- ONE FISH, TWO FISH! RED FISH, BLUE FISH! It's time to make the nightlife the high life baby! Bystander: HEY! SHUT UP DOWN THERE! Tetsu: -Raises a hand and whispers- Sorry! He begins to make his way towards the club, hoping lady luck was on his side tonight. Part Three( Erika "Warmecht" Torabaasu) Dreams are feeling like Reality A blonde German woman depositing in her daughter's arms, her uniform battered in blood and bullet holes. Her offspring had occurred to be in tears, clutching the gun that caused her mother to this almost stagnant state, she happens to be in. Her mother's fragile hand cupped the right side of the young woman's jowl. She would spread the blood amid her cheek, gradually stroking it as if she signified comforting her own flesh and blood. Yet.. she conversed in a soft pitch presenting Erika a simper though it wasn't the simper she presumed it would be... '' ''Karlene:"Du wrist immer der schlimmste Fehler sein, den ich je kreiert habe Erika .. Du warst nur dieses einfache Sperma, das in mich eingefügt wurde .. Du meintest nichts. Ich wusste, du warst immer ein Verräter .. Wie dein Vater ..... .Ich verachte dich..." (Translation:"You will always be the worst mistake that I ever created Erika.. You were just this simple sperm that was inserted in me.. You meant nothing.. I knew you were always a traitor.. Like your father......I.. Despise you...") Those icy blue eyes shot straight open, her ghostly body in ice-cold transudation. She withdrew her hand to her cheek, exploring if there was unspecified blood amidst. It transpired as if her mother had been here, scrutinizing down at her all over again. She retained it essentially if it was yesterday. Annihilating her own mother due to being the enemy to the people she was saving in the Death Camps. Though to kill her mother with her own hands.. What would of happened if she hadn't killed her mother? Could it had been something to prevent or would she still been brainwashed by her Dictator..? The questions began to overbear her mind until she shook her head. The ashy blonde haired female sat up from her mattress that had no frame. Just on the dirty floor in her dirty shack. The only thing that was clean was just the bathroom that was bigger than the room she rented for the time being. I mean moving from Germany with PSTD due to the war she participated in. Her eyes darted toward the picture of her with two other women who didn't make it out in time. Erika softened up a bit, extending her right hand only to touch the photo. Shutting her eyes for just a moment she heard their voices among her mind. sady.png ???: "Eines Tages Erika, wir werden verschwendet in einen Club gehen !!! Du, ich Schnidal du nennst es. Wir können Männer oder Frauen packen, nur du weißt, dass du an diesem Tag eine Hure sein wirst. Gott weiß, dass ich nicht hatte Sex, seit du diesem Schwachsinn beigetreten bist. Ich meine, ich weiß, dass du mit der Erika der Nazis nichts zu tun hast. Probaly hat dir deine Klitoris gerissen, HAH! " (Translation:???:"One day Erika, we gonna get wasted going out to a club!!! You, me Schnidal you name it. We can grab men or women just you know be a whore that day. God knows that I havent had sex since joining this bullshit. I mean I know you didnt get any with Nazi's Erika. Probaly ripped your clitoris HAH!") Taking a deep inhale, Erika began conversing like if her deceased friend could hear; Erika: Heute Helga .. Ich gehe in einen Club. Genau wie du es wolltest ... Ich hoffe du schaust auf mich herab .. Du verrückter Hurensohn. Ich vermisse dich .. und Schindal .. Eines Tages weird alles wieder zusammen sein. Ich werde auf diese Welt hinuntersehen. Heh. (translation: Today Helga.. I'm going to a club. Just like you wanted... I hope your looking down at me.. You crazy son of a bitch. I miss you.. and Schindal.. Someday will be all together again. I'll be looking down to this world.. flipping it off. Heh.) b89ca32e1db7a34c13e0f343e31dec5c (1).jpg With that, she flew off her bedding solely to prepare herself to go out to the Club for her deceased Partner in the Ward. Erika tossed on her pale blue sweater adjacent with fascinating loose-fitting black combat jeans, to top it off she pulled her combat boots on. Gawking at her self in the mirror, she planted her hair in a simplistic high ponytail. The blonde rebel nevermore cared about her image, so she grasped her pack of menthol cigarettes before traveling out her raggedy shack of a home. Sparking up her stog , she crossed many of the homeless that she had served from the first time she entered in Kasaihana city. Greeting the Ex-Nazi Soldier that they appreciated, marking her make her way toward the club.. Taking a long drag of her Cigarette, she had uttered to herself. giphy (3)dsfsdf.gif Erika:Das Leben ist nur eine Kugel vom Tod entfernt. (Translation:Life is just one bullet away from death.) giphy (4)saffa.gif Part Four (Kaldea) Kaiuri123.png|''Galiant Geisha'' Blindingly bold lights strobed all over the club's interior as Kasaihana's finiest and filthiest danced lively with one another. Music blarred uninhibitly while people shamelessly indulged themselves in drugs, drinks, raunch, and debachury. The night was young. It was always young here. Ryoichi: " It's about time you had a drink with me. " His hazardous dark eyes offered nothing, but a deep darkness as Kaldea stared dejectedly back into the two pools of abyss. Her heart drummed its usual bass of rhythmic tension, while the bar tender continued to pour her specially made salted margarita. A falsely criptic sheepish smile warmed over the velvet cake color of her lips. Her index finger carefully trailed a delicate path over the rim of her glass, the courseness of the crushed rock salt playfully stabbed at the print of her finger. Kaldea: " How could I refuse you. " She lifted her finger from the rim of the glass and proceeded to tap it against her lips. The damp pink sliver of her tongue peeked curiously from between her lips and she tasted it. Kaldea: " . . . For the seventh time. " Ryoichi had the pleasure of slobbering after the prints of her heels in the dirt for the pass couple of weeks. Ever since he'd been a fledgling in the process of recruition to the yakuza family she was now part of, he'd had his sights set on her. It was painful and obvious. So, she thought she'd finally amuse him. Though, tonight she finally had given into his insessent begging and whinning, this proud and dauntless star wouldn't agree without cause. And she had her reasons . . . Ryoichi: " You know, I thought you were always a bit on the bitchy side. " Her ears twitched hearing him speak. It was clear he didn't know how right he was the first time. Ryoichi: " But I guess I was wrong, huh? HaHaHaHaHa!!! " His loud cackling sticatoed over the music. The brown skinned honey simply took a sip of her drink. The blinding rose violet tight curls of of her hair bounced softly with each movement she made. Enticing. The obsidian fur wrap she adorn around her arms shyly retreated from her shoulders and left them exposed beneath the flashing lights. Her silky soft coral pink dress snaked beautifully over the thrashing roundness of her brilliant curvature. Kaldea had always been shapely, but for some reason the plump pleasentry of her figure seemed amplified under the dim lighting. Her violet irises glanced quickly in the bar tender's direction. His gaze struck her own and he proceeded to mix Kaldea's date a drink, however, this one had a certain kick added to it. The glass was slid in Ryoichi's direction. A peculiar fizzle bubbled at the bottom of the concoction. Kaldea batted her long lashes in his direction and nudged the young man. Kaldea: " This one's on me. Give it a shot? " The carefree casual shrugged and laughed some more before snatching the glass up. He held it up in the air. Ryoichi: " Why the hell not? Lay it on me. " And without a second thought, he foolishly downed it all in one swig. Carbonated bubbles and all. Kaldea's smile warped and twisted into a lazy smirk as she watched the man swallow his undoing. Kaldea: " Hey, Ryo? " Kaldea shamelessly spoke a his nickname. She leaned forwards, her heavy breasts dropped over his arm as she craddled it closely. Her cleavage devouring between both soft pillows. Her violet eyes grew wide and big with curiosity and deception. The bumbling fool blinked with a question mark slapped silly over his face. Kaldea: " Let's go upstairs, ye? " The sultry song of her voice spilled from her lips like honey and he nodded. Kaldea smiled sweetly as Ryoichi slipped the money towards the bar tender who then slid them a key to one of the sectioned off rooms on the upper floor. The couple eagerly made their way through the crowded dancefloor, her heels clicked dangerous up the stairs. As Ryoichi slid the key into the lock of the room, he escorted Kaldea inside. The door closed and shortly after that came A'' ''click. Part Five (Benzino & Luthor) INT. CONVENIENT STORE - NIGHT FLASHBACK STARTS: The smell of bootleg liquor and cheap cigar crowded the store, dry paint, peeling walls, and dented floor cracks - became a safe haven for both rats and roaches. '' This store had been probably fine by the Food Safety and Sanitation department probably a thousand times now. '''STORE OWNER', late forties, a sloppy man in both attire and appearance exits the kitchen, in his barely white double-breasted jacket; fresh stains riddled his coat. The sound of a '''WHIRLING FLY', remained in sync with the fan towering him. He stood alone in this convenience store, waiting for any desperate customer that decided to place this establishment as an option.The sound of CHIMING BELLS rang throughout the store, The store owner jumped. Finally, his prayers were answered. Finally, came a customer. Or, so he thought. A YOUNG BOY, African American, a hood covering his face, with his dreads peeking out discreetly. Walked in but with his head held down, making his identity completely inapplicable. The store owner rolled his eyes concealing his excitement.'' STORE OWNER: ''We’re closed.'' YOUNG BOY: ''The sign outside said you’re open.'' STORE OWNER: ''It's broken.'' The boy rolled his eyes, he places hands in his pocket and begins pacing towards the store door. The store owner rolls his eyes, before whispering something discreetly under his tongue. The boy stopped in his steps, he paused for a moment. He collected his thoughts, one was unable to read his fade due to the shadow his hoody cast. But, one could assume he was upset, just by the ways his knee’s knocked, and his knuckles punctured the fabric of his jacket's pocket. STORE OWNER (CONT’D): You still here? The young boy remained still. He reaches into his pocket, pulling out a black DICK, an obsidian Glock 19, its head polished and sanitized. It was fairly new, and more than likely have never been able to claim any bodies before - until today of course. YOUNG BOY: Run me your pockets, nigga STORE OWNER: Shit I knew it YOUNG BOY: And you ain't come strapped? Now who’s fault is that? run me your pockets bitch and empty the register. STORE OWNER: You know who you stealing from? YOUNG BOY: I Doubt its going matter in a couple seconds if you don’t run me my shit. The Young Boy storms towards the counter, he leaps on its surface and ran the tip at the store owners temple. Nudging his head back, patronizing him a bit. STORE OWNER: Ok for fucks sake I'm going! T''he store owner punched in the numbers for the register, it pounced open revealing a rather depressing view of cash and coins. It was however, the only thing that had a decent odor in the store.'' You can never go wrong with the smell of cash. YOUNG BOY: Shit I almost feel bad for robbing you. The young boy began running his hands through the register, however, the sound of '''CHIMING BELLS', ran again. The boy stopped.'' The boy turned and witnessed LUTHOR CREED, the early twenties, Lou Voltan suit, long thick black hair, Petty playboy, his eyes, however, were sadistic. STORE OWNER: Oh, thank god. He looked at the boy than the store owner than back of the shelf - completely ignoring the situation. He ran his fingers through the alcohol section, they were warm. The freezer was broken, of course. LUTHOR: Damn, I wouldn’t feed these to my pets, and that’s saying something - considering their all humans. The store owner and the boy both stared at Luthor, their face a mixture of fear and disbelief. Luthor notices, he lifts a brow a bit. LUTHOR (CONT’D): Well, what are you waiting for? go on with it. He pulls the cover over off the bottle and takes a sip, before instantly spitting it back out. LUTHOR (CONT’D): What’re you selling these people? Sewer water? The Young boys hand began to shake, sweat ran down his knuckles. The gun unstable in his grasp. LUTHOR (CONT’D): If you’re going to be in this game kid, you gotta know one thing - once you pull out a gun. There’s no turning back from it, you either kill them or face the risk of that man on the other side of the gun taking you out instead. YOUNG BOY: I don’t want to be in this game. I just wanted to get snacks for my mom and I. LUTHOR: That’s it? I’ve killed people for far less than that. Than what’re you waiting for? Go on with it. Kill him! The Young boy looks at Luthor than the Store Owner, than back to Luthor, he sealed his eyes shut before taking in a slow and slurred breath. The sound of a '''BULLET' caught him by surprise, blood riddled his hoodie and the wall before him. The Store Owner fell with a large THUD, half his brain on the floor, spewing within a thick river of his own being.'' The young boy turned around and see’s Luthor with a gun aimed at the direction, The young boy pulls his finger back from the trigger. LUTHOR (CONT’D): You took too long. Luthor places gun back in holster and begins walking towards door. YOUNG BOY: WAIT! The young boy runs to Luthor’s side falling at his knees, he bowed at Luthor’s feet. YOUNG BOY (CONT’D): Please teach me how to be brave! I want to be strong to you, I know I’m only 16 but I should be stronger! Like you! LUTHOR: First off kid - bravery can’t be taught its something you’re born with. Now, don’t waste my time. The young boy grabs Luthor’s leg, Luthor pounces back in disbelief. YOUNG BOY: PLEASE! I need this! To protect my mom! I’ll do anything. LUTHOR: Damn it. FIne, fine keep your voice down. I can use a Lackey, whats your name? YOUNG BOY Benzino. But, my friends call me BEN! LUTHOR: Ok Ben, you’re a Creed now. I’ll entertain you for a bit, but as soon as you start holding me back - I will kill you. Benzino smiles before instantly nodding. FLASHBACK ENDS: EXT. ROAD - NIGHT Benzino, Early twenties, broader in size, fancy suit and piercing on his face. His dreads are tied back, revealing his eyes which were charming and full of hope. He softly smiles, as he stood outside an abandoned conveniant store. BENZINO: Where the hell are you Old man..? ''Part six( Hanran " The Hound" Tetsu) '' 2b18dbca47c025c54e3d57ca07cee273.jpg|Hanran Tetsu '' Officer One: Sir do you really think it's a good Idea to unleash that mutt into the city while I’ll agree he gets the job done to say that his methods are unsavory would be an understatement, surely there someone else you can assign this to. Chief: I understand your Concern young Itsuki however there are task which takes a certain type of person to get done and he is that type of person, you know just as well as I do that guys like you in me aren’t capable of getting into the mind and understanding the thinking of criminals in this city, in eneccassaces we’re goody to shoes and can’t fathom the atrusticisies that criminals here perform, however that kid is able to do that and because of that he can track down criminals we can’t even touch Officer Two: Sir, i must disagree the task force here is more than enough to keep the city under control while it is true there are criminals we can’t touch at the moment that doesn’t mean we’re not making progress we already successfully implanted agents in the most powerful criminals organizations Chief: And what happened to those agents I don’t know about you but i'm not really trying to scrape up the insides of my men body part of the streets again Officer two: Sir they knew the risk going in and either one too send in that foreigner with his track record there’s a higher chance that we’ll be scraping up the insides of innocent civilians Chief: which is exactly why I assigned you Ms.Takaguchi and Tatsuro to keep him in check I know there's risk but I trust you two the most with this assignment so please bear with this and get the job done. This discussions over. The chief then sat in his seat and lit a cigar deeply inhaling before letting out a long stream of smoke. The clock on his desk then began to beep. Two two officers clicking glanced at each other before sighing. Chief: Looks like it's time to meet this Hanran Fellow A loud knocking then echoed through the room and suddenly the door swung open slowly. The two officers looked in surprise as the male entered the room. He’s sheer size demanded their attention, Even the chief was sitting there stunned for a few moments. tumblr_ooxi93i7v31trx9pno1_1280.png 3ec4c55cf4b272fd1626fdd4410e993e.jpg Hanran: Jeez what's with this atmosphere is there something on my face Tatsuro: No it's nothing like that sorry you just look younger than I was expecting, it's hard to believe your 22 years old Hanran: Really well i guess I don’t have to worry about looking like an old man anytime soon Chief: Welcome Hanran to the Kasaihana Police force, its a pleasure to have you on board, these , the male here on your left is Lt. Tatsuro he will be acting as your Superior Tatsuro: Nice to meet you Chief: The woman to your right is Ms. Takaguchi, she will be acting as your advisor and handler while your here, should you get out of line again like you did in your previous command and she’ll be the one to detain you, Today was just a meet and greet your real assignment will come in two days so the nights fairly young I suggest your familiarize yourself with the city, check out the clubs and what not. That is all you are dismissed. Hanran simply nod turned around and and walked back out the door leaving the headquarters building. With a smile on his face. He was already planning to hit the city afterwards and he already picked one out, A place called Club Lahna. It was supposed to be a good place and always packed or so he heard from the Taxi driver he rode in. He had a car back at his previous place of residence though do to some circumstances it got smashed. Hanran simply walked the streets making his way over there, he wasn’t too far aware according to the direction he got so he didn’t even bother to call a cab. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes pushing one out the pack and placing it between his lips and with his other hand he pulled out a lighter and put the flames to the end of it taking a nice slow drag. He then flicked the empty carton over his head and straight into a garbage can on the side of the street Hanran: So Let's see what me new playground has to offer me, hopefully it's not boring like the Other place, Try not to disappointment Kasaihana Part Seven: Aoimi Yoru FLASH “Next!” A young female with hair of obsidian groaned from the bright flash that stung her eyes. She rubbed her eyes and sighed as her vision finally returned, looking at the surrounding area filled with laughter and congratulations for the current class who’d just graduated from the Kasaihana’s Private Academy. Her blood red eyes scanned the sea of black until they landed on familiar faces, and she moved to them. “Hey, we finally made it, huh?” She mocked the pair before her, her arms hooking around the two on her left and right, both male. “So we did. I'm actually surprised on your end. With all that slacking, I'm surprised Ashido hasn't beat you for insolence.” A male with shocking white hair and eyes that looked like the sky, poked fun at the girl and laughed as she pouted. “I concur. If you can barely pay attention in class, how are you supposed to be one of the ‘Kings’, Aoimi?” The other, with hair of Bubblegum pink, asked her, all whilst adjusting his glasses, his golden orbs glazing over. “You both can go to hell,” said Aoimi Yoru, the young female born of Underworld Royalty. To her right, her brother in arms and next commander, Mamoru Shiro, and to her left, Kisabi Sato, the young genius of the new Kasaihana Institute of Technology. “I don't pay attention because they repeat the same thing. I'm graduating in the top 3 at the age of 15. What more do you guys want?” “Smile!” The sudden voice caused all three to turn their heads behind them, and by the time the picture snapped, all three had unamused faces. Behind the camera stood all of their respective parents. Aoimi slipped into the proud arms of Ashido Yoru, a man well endowed for his age. Mamoru towered over Yuki Shiro, his mother, small and frail, and those who didn't know them would just wonder exactly how someone like Mamoru came from her. Meanwhile, Kisabi walked over to the two people that gave him everything, with his two younger siblings in their arms. They were not blood, Kisabi and his adoptive parents that is, but the blood of the covenant is thicker than the water of the womb. They spoke no words, but everyone could sense the “I'm proud of you.” Though the silence was interrupted by Ashido, whose voice grew a bit dark for such a happy occasion. “So, what will you three do after this? Surely you've discussed of your roles in the upcoming future? Or have you all just been beating around the bush?” “Father. Not here.” A disapproving huff escaped the man, nearly in his late 50s, and he shut his mouth. Aoimi flashed a look towards the other two and nodded. They did the same. “We know of our roles, but before anything… We’d like to get some work done in on our own accord. I'm going to the KPD. Mamoru’s going back to Italy to get his ranking in Alexander’s special forces, and Kisabi’s going to be working at the top of KIT. We’re all going to be heading to the top of every branch, or at least close enough. More than likely, due to Kisabi’s calculations, we may not be able to take down what Grandfathers Aosobe and Sasobe, or Isao began the hunt for. It's been two generations. You're not getting any younger, and soon enough you'll be gone too.” “And you don't think I know that?!” “Ashido!-” Mamoru started. “You damned brat! Stay out of this. I'm talking to my daughter.” Ashido cut him off though. “Yoru-San, you're causing a scene.” Kisabi walked over and placed a hand on the male’s shoulder. Ashido stiffened and regained his composure. “Quinnley Alexander won't go down, not with just you or Yuki as you are now. Roman is growing just as we are, and by the time that Mamoru, Kisabi and I finish out what we planned, we still wouldn't know what would happen. Let the younger generation finish what was started, and if we can't do it, then our younger can. There are three of us now instead of just two. I want you to back me on everything now, but you need to let go by the time I come back. You need us, just as much as we need you…” Aoimi stared at her father, her crimson orbs glaring into his grey pair. She wouldn't back down. And with her father seeing that she wouldn't, he gave her a small pat on the head with a little ruffle of her hair. She reminded him so much of his wife. Oh, Mina, if you could see her now… “I...understand. And so, the moment you three finish your duties, I expect big changes. Boys, wherever you are, please watch over her. I hope you both grow into fine young men… and you…” He stared at Aoimi, “...stay out of trouble.” That was three years ago. Now, eighteen year old Aoimi Yoru stalked into the KPD building, dragging behind her one of the regular troublemakers. With a bit of effort, Aoimi chucked the young male right through the wooden doors, alerting everyone of their presence. “Did Miss Aoimi catch you causing trouble again, Parker?” One of the KPD officers laughed at the sight of the male who sat with his head in between his legs, resting against the wall. “I didn't even - Ow! - do anything this time!” A knife sailed through the air and was just centimeters away from his face, and he screamed before scrambling back, pushing himself against the wall as far as he could. “Really, Parker it's like you do this on purpose. Your mom’s already on the way. You know the drill. Go sit in your room. Might as well carve your name on the wall since you love being in it so much.” Aoimi sighed and already began the paperwork. Parker was known for being troublesome in District One and Two. Menial things, but nonetheless, breaking the law, and if it wasn't Aoimi handling him, someone else surely would. And he wanted to be a part of the KPD some day. "Geez... Carving his 'gang' emblem into a police cruiser..." “Harsh as ever, Yoru-chan…” Her part-time partner, Miki Miki, scolded her, or at least attempted to. She ignored her, and continue writing away. She was bored. It'd been three years since she'd graduated from the Academy, one year since she finished the Police Academy training, and now this would be the end of her second year as an Ocelot. Soon enough she'd be getting her promotion, hell, everyone knew it. Aoimi Yoru was by far one of the most intelligent recruits they'd gotten in a while. She was well maintained and had manners. A poster child in a sense. “Yoru. My office. Now.” The commissioner was an old soul. He was on the brink of retirement. With a loud THUNK he sat down in that rickety old, leather chair and leaned back. Far back. “How’re you feeling?” He asked once Aoimi had shut the door behind her. In all honesty, she was exhausted. She just was even if he asked why. There was no explanation. With a shrug, she answered him, and that earned a chuckle. “You’ve served well this past year, young private. You were so young when you joined the academy; probably the youngest. But you had this look in your eye, something of determination, but the secrets past that always intrigued me. They still do. You have the exact look that day when I first met you, three years ago…” He folded his arms over his protruding stomach and exhaled. “But what I wanted to know is, what made you take your time? Time to grow and spread your presence like a virus around these parts when you could have already reached a Sergeant position. So why?” “To keep suspicion from rising, though it seems as I could have planned it just as you said. A prime genius staying where I am would eventually arouse some question, but they didn’t. Or at least I wasn’t listening hard enough.” “I see… well. You’re free to go. Don’t bother coming into work tomorrow. You’ve got tomorrow and the next day off. Hang loose, relax. I’ll see you in two days time, bright and early, Yoru. Keep up your good work. Whenever you’re ready to leave, just let me know. I’ll send word you’re on the way. The higher ups have been keeping their eye on you…” And then he turned around and tended to things, meanwhile, Aoimi took her leave, going back to her desk and finishing up her things. It wasn’t until she was packing up to leave that she saw Parker and his mother leaving the precinct, the sigh of them giving her a bit of a flashback to when she first snagged him and brought him in. “Bye, Miss Aoimi. I’m sorry for my son.” Aoimi only gave a wave and soft smile. She gathered herself and waved her leave to her peers before she settled herself onto her bike, igniting the engine as it roared to life before settling into a lulling purr. A quick rev of the bike and she was speeding out of the parking lot. “Hang loose, relax.” The commissioner’s words echoed in her head and she let out a sigh. She was off for the next two days. The sun was going down. There was nothing important she was doing. Maybe Kisabi wasn’t busy either. “Call Kisabi.” Calling Kisabi. The phone rang a few times before a voice answered. From the light and scolding tone, to the deep and melodic type that made a waterfall pour from women’s pants, Kisabi had answered. “Aoimi. What a surprise. How can I help you?” “Kisabi! Hey, Big Braniac. What’re you up to?” “At the moment? Nothing. I’ve taken time off for myself.” “Great timing. I just got forced to take a couple days off. Let’s say we kick back, yeah? We could go check out that Club Lahana that everyone’s been talking about. You in?” “Oh, is the mighty Miss Yoru asking me out on a date?” “Ha. Ha. You mangy fuck, get ready. I’ll swing by so we can both ride there. I’m sure you still have Silver still running.” “Yes. The sight of me on a motorbike is quite puzzling to my coworkers.” “Because you’re not boring and bland like them. You think the pink hair would tell them you’re trouble, huh?” “Shut up. I’ll be ready by the time you get here. Extra clothes are here for you since you do enjoy getting ‘chocolate-wasted’ and I have to carry you home.” “Bite me.” “Maybe when I see you.” Click. Aoimi shook her head and revved up the engine once more as she sped down the bustling streets of life in Kasaihana City, bright with way too many secrets. Soon enough, Aoimi had met up with Kisabi just as he stepped out of his home and gave her enough time to change, laughing as he started his bike and raced off before her. She followed suit and soon enough, they’d reached the club and the sun was down and the moon was out, meaning the freaks were too. Kisabi stood at a towering 6’7” while Aoimi stood at 5’6”. Both adorned in form fitting clothing, Kisabi with a white shirt, ripped black jeans, and white sneaker, a leather jacket slung over his shoulders. Meanwhile, Aoimi bore a Maroon halter top that just stopped beneath the swell of her breasts, exposing her navel, her high-waisted jean shorts hugging her curves, revealing legs that just extended for miles, feet adorned in strappy heels, Maroon as well. The same black gloves on from her uniform and a bomber jacket hugging her upper body. It took a few drinks for the both of them to loosen up, but it wasn’t long before they began relaxing and moving their bodies against the sea of others, the music pounding in their hearts. Part Eight (Artemis) Art9.jpg In the slums of the city, deep in the drug neighborhoods were junkies who hid inside of abandoned apartment complexes to enjoy their high and the homeless stayed just to get out from the cold. Though most of them were drug addicts as well, they were all the same type of scum like cock roaches hiding from the light to indulge in their rotten trash in the dark. Tonight was no different, one run down complex on the third floor were people spread out on the floor, dirty mattresses all strung out or OD’ed. Some were lucky enough to have gotten a decent score while others were simply there to sell some of their products. A particular drug dealer known around the neighborhood had been making his runs but upon reaching this place had now gone missing. No one was looking for him of course, the druggies were all re-upped and in their own little high world unaware that their dealer was in the very next room… Artemis: You know what I don’t understand? How can you be a dealer without knowing how good your stuff is? That’s like a chef who doesn’t sample his own food..is it really good unless you taste for yourself? The blue haired assassin twirled a syringe between her fingers, no needle attached to it just yet as she sat on the edge of coffee table, watching the tied up drug dealer she’d jumped only moments ago. There was a bowl of chocolate cereal beside her, the spoon in her other hand as she ate another bite of it, milk dribbling down her chin before wiping it away. Artemis: Ah who am I to tell you how to run your business. I get it. You trust in your product, you’re proud of it...I can respect that. But see the dad of the kid who totally overdosed on your shit doesn’t have the same views. She continued balancing the syringe over her fingers with precision, keeping an eye on the obvious cooked up liquid inside while she spoke again, ignoring the way the male tried to speak through the dirty sock of some homeless man she’d stuff inside to shut him up. Artemis: Normally I’d leave this type of stuff alone...that kid made his choice to shoot up. We have to live with the consequences of our actions. But then that means you do too. And I thought to myself...this guy has it coming. She laughed, shaking her head before standing from the coffee table to approach the seated dealer who only struggled further in his binds with no luck. The female was easy on the eyes, standing at 5’ 6” with wavy blue locks and matching blue eyes that shun in the dim room. The black bodysuit hugged her body tightly one could wonder how she was even breathing, but it was her work attire and the Cyborg was on duty after all. The assassin flashed him a giant pearly white grin that reached her eyes in an eerie fashion. She reached over, tugging the sock out before pulling out her 9mm pistol from it’s holster on her hip. It’s pointed in his direction while holding up the syringe as well, gesturing between them with that same grin. Artemis: You want to get high before I put a bullet between your eyes? As a courtesy… The male nodded slowly, letting out a pathetic whimper as Artemis finally attached the needle and without hesitation she jammed the sharp end into his arm, pushing down the liquid into his veins and watching with a snicker. The effects wouldn’t take long, turning away to take another bite of her cereal as the man started to feel strange. Dealer: Wha-what the fuck did you...this isn’t… He started twitching, his body seizing up moments later with violent thrashes and gurgles of saliva spewing from his mouth. He tried to talk but his words were slurred, becoming incoherent and before long he was gasping for air, shaking the entire chair back and forth with trembling feet. Artemis: Oh I don’t know how to mix drugs, I just found your stash and cooked a bunch of stuff together, couldn’t tell ya what most of it was I mean I think there's even some draino in there, I donno I grabbed whatever was close by….Not doing it for ya? The man stopped moving, his eyes rolling to the back of his head as he foamed from the mouth and stopped heaving. Artemis rubbed the barrel of her gun against her temple, letting out a loud sigh. This type of stuff, she hated wasting bullets on so she took other unsightly methods to finish the job… Artemis: Vaya con dios, pendejo…(Go with God, worthless) Reholstering her weapon, she untied his binds to take with her and kicked his chair back watching him fall lifelessly to the floor with the needle still stuck to his arm. She clucked her tongue, turning away from the scene to get out of the complex before she ended up smelling like vomit and stale piss. Another paid night...she’d celebrate with some drinks at one of her favorite clubs... Part Nine (Kaldea) Kaiuri123.png|''Informant. Kaldea: " It was a setup. " The statement dropped heavy on the ground with an impact sturdier than a ton of bricks. It was half an hour later and Kaldea stood outside of the room, now joined with three men all dressed sharply in crisp clean black suits. Her long legs stood a confident shoulder's width apart from one another as she readjusted the posistion of her illfitted bra. It was always difficult finding one that offered the proper support them these days. Oh well. Kaldea had been following the trail of this case for the pass week or so. The trio of men stared at her with shock choking the very expressions on their faces. All were in disbelief. Dymitrie: " You're absolutely sure!?!? " Kasanoda: " There's no way . . . " Samson: " God dammit. " This past weekend, the oyabun's daughter was found in a back alley. Her body had been left half slouched against the side of a dumpster and badly britalized. Dark black and blue bruises spoiled her perfect porcelain complextion. The medical reports from the hospital calimed that the injuries long outstretched that of a mere physical assault. Blunt head trauma, puntured lungs, internal bleeding in both her abdominal area and skull, a dislocated shoulder, snapped femur; the whole nine yards sadly. And there were traces of forced vaginal entry, obstruction of the vaginal canal. On the way to the hospital she'd slipped into a coma. The doctor can't confirm whether or not she'll wake up. Much less a recovery . . . it was unfortunate. The entire syndicate was brought to it's knees. Poor girl. Kaldea: " The false texts, the swap in guards, the shakedown in the alleyway--The entire thing was a setup. And Ryoichi was involved in it from start to finish." Dymitrie: " That piece of SHIT!!! " His fist plainly struck the wall of the hallway with a force blunt enough to produce a crater. The other's simply chose to remain silent in their feverent boil as the realization of their comrad's betrayal continued to sink in. Samson: " He better rot in Hell for this. " Kasanoda: " Is he . . . ? " Kasanoda's words trailed off as he lifted his index finger and pointed unsurely towards the door behind Kaldea. She tilted her chin sharply in the door's direction. Her arms folded themselves beneath the warm comfort of her breasts. Kaldea: " Tell Vaughn to gather his men. They have some cleaning up to do. And when they finish, then entire room needs to be spotless. Even under a blacklight . . . " Kasanoda nodded before heading down the club's stairs to deliver the message. Kaldea: " Samson sweetie, I need you to sweep the room of any remaining information that could help move this along faster. I know I'm good at my job, but even I could have overlooked something. A second glance around wouldn't hurt. " Samson bowed briefly before folling Kaldea's instruction. He opened the room's door and swiftly entered inside. Dymitrie gingerly placed the plush fur material of her coat over her shoulders. She slipped it over her arms with ease as the two of the proceeded down the stairwell. Vaughn's men spiralled their way up the staircase in the opposite fashion as they passed. The muffled music began pouring over her the with each foot step closer towards the lower level. Once in the main lobby of the club again, Kaldea and Dymitrie paused next to the bar. He leaned into her closely so that she could hear him over the loud thundering surround sound. Dymitrie: " Shall I bring the car around for you, Mistress Tachibana? " Kaldea: " If you don't mind, hun. That would be great. " Dymitrie nodded. His body turned and swam upstream against a crowd of rolling bodies. The velvet haired beauty snaked her way over towards her previous seat at the end of the bar. Again her eyes struck a chord with the bartender's across the long stretch of counter. He casually made his way over towards where she sat. Vaughn: " Did it work? " Kaldea: " Like a charm. " Vaughn allowed a devilish smirk to consume his sour grimace. He had slipped a much needed dosage of sodium pentothal into Ryoichi's special drink prior to them heading upstairs. A brief image of the beverage's questionable fizzle resurfaced itself to the forefront of her mind. Vauhgn was a genius. Vaughn: " So, you were able to learn more? " Kaldea: " He spilled eveything thanks to you. " Vaughn: " Understood, we'll convene later. " She nodded before slipping away. Her body mingled seamlessly in the dancing crowd. A just like that, she vanished. Part Ten (Erika Warmecht Torabaasu) 35E.jpg Making her way within the club, she gawked at the people walking about. Galivanting with one another. The music is rather decreased due to not being issued hearing protection in clashes she once fought,Gunshots were there problem to being a bit deaf. She made a small simper form, quickly she brought herself in a seat, until her eyes trailed over to a large man who rudely sat right beside the German young woman. He looked to be in his 40's, scanning him over he looked to be either German or Russian so she presumed quiet. tumblr_naqjo2URai1sm3nsuo1_500 (1).png ???: (German Accent) Ahhh is it, Erika, perhaps.. You should remember me. Hanzel Goeth Its been quite.. some years.. you.... He eyed her up and down before continuing to speak to her. Hanzel: Quite beautiful I'd say.. You already know why I'm here.. So wh-'' ''Erika would disrupt the Nazi son of a bitch, her blood had been bubbling from the dalliance yet striving to eliminate her off. she already knew.. that it occurred to be a matter of time before they caught up with her. '' d0d567834722492f0834c40c3345c8f0.jpeg '' Erika:Es scheint, du hast mich Hanzel gefunden .. Immer noch unter den Befehlen und Geld ist es nicht? Überrascht mich nie wegen deiner Schar von Gehirnwäschern. Genau wie Karlene ... Die Folter, die sie zu diesen Leuten gebracht hat ... und meine Leute, die es nie getan haben. Hanzel .. mach, was du musst, aber ich nehme es lieber später auf. Ich möchte diese Zeit genießen. Wir haben die ganze Zeit in der Welt, um einander zu ermorden. Nun .. du verbringst deine Zeit mit einfachen Zielen, um dich zu vergewaltigen oder was auch immer du tust, das gefällt dir. (Translation: It seems you found me, Hanzel. Still under the orders and money is it not? Never surprises me about you flock to brainwashed fuckers. Just like Karlene...The cruelty she brought to those people.. and my people who nevermore deserved it. Hanzel.. do what you must but I'd rather take things on later. I'd like to enjoy this time. We got all the time in the world to murder one another. Now.. you go spend your time on easy targets for you to rape or whatever you do that pleases yourself.) Hanzel: Sie haben mindestens 5 bis 6 Ziffern in Ihrem Kopfgeld gegen uns. Plus die alte Scheiße aus dem Krieg gegen uns und euch drei. Ziemlich starke Verräter würde ich sagen? Aber Sie haben Recht. Ich erlaube es Erika Warmecht .. Denken Sie daran, ich werde immer aufpassen, wohin Sie gehen .. und diese Vergewaltigungserklärung. Ich werde es für dich speichern, wenn ich dir den Hals ringe, es schnappe ... und beobachte, wie das Leben diese eiskalten Augen aussaugt ... Du warst schon viel durch ... Hast du nicht Miss Torabaasu? (translation: You have atleast a 5 to 6 digits in your bounty against us. Plus the old shit from the war against us and you three. Pretty tough traitors I'd say? But you are right. I'll allow it Erika Warmecht.. Remember I'll always be watching wherever you go.. and that rape statement. I'll save it for you when I wring your neck, snap it.. and watching the life suck out those icy cold eyes... You been through alot.. Haven't you Miss Torabaasu-) Erika gave this cocky scoff at that remark. Was he serious? Did he not know who her mother who that disciplined, and tormented her through the early childhood.She seized Hanzels whiskey drink from his hand that he had been supping on like a pissy stuck up snob. The rough Ex-Nazi soldier downed the glass of whiskey dropping it in one gulp. Erika:Wir haben viele Opfer gebracht, um am Leben zu bleiben. Es würde es mir einfach leichter machen, eines dieser Opfer zu sein ... genau wie die anderen ... du bist nur der Bauer ... Ich muss die Bauern umbringen, um zur Königin bald. Nicht ich? Ich bitte dich. (Translations:We got alot of sacrifices to stay alive.. It'd just make it easier for me for you to be one of those sacrifices.. just like the others.. your just the pawn..I gotta kill the pawns to get to the queen soon.Don't I? I bid you do.) WIth that the ashy blonde female, stood up from her seat while rolling her eyes she headed into the flock of dancing crowds, soon to be enjoying herself and away from the sanity that was prepared for her tomorrow night. It had been already planned. Erika soon ordered a drink that had been some rum and a splash of pineapple juice. Erika snatched the drink and began to chug it down her gullet. She needed it, especially for the stress that was upon the young adult. Erika: Yep.. Just Fucking Yep. giphy (6)asdsa.gif She soon lit another stog taking a deep inhale, while holding it in before exhaling it out. she watched the smoke trail around her , Erika was deep in thought. Part 11 ( Keyome Tasanagi / Danchou Zetsubou) d8f22e43c849d19927fb71942f0c8e52--the-raven-manga-boy.jpg|Keyome Tasanagi The loud pounding music would explode throughout the entirety of the club. KEYOME was used to this kind of atmosphere. After all, this club belonged to the Kagemaru Clan. His clan. A young male with a flat-top and a light goatee would have been behind the bar. Shaking up drinks, a large scar across his right eye, that same eye had been crystal white. Even though this eye was clearly beyond repair, it still looked as if it had life within it. HAJIME was his name, KEYOME's right-hand man, his Aniki. e297b8fefba1ed77bdef8b459d3b81ba.png|Haji An Aniki is a Yakuza families right-hand man in our universe, breaking it down they handle all of the affairs of the other lieutenants and men within a crime family so that the Oyabun doesn't have to. Hajime: Yo, Keyo! You made it! Hey Everyone, Keyo's here! Men: YO KEYO, WHATS UP! They'd all say in Unison. Keyome cocked a brow, a cigarette sitting, or rather resting, on the tip of his lips burning slowly while the smoke would fume from his nose like a thick gas. A girl, with tattoos littered all over the surface of her skin even her face. She would have approached the young man with a cake, Keyome's face was stale and stagnant. Keyome: A Cake, you shouldn't have... Haji: Well, of course, we should have! He said patting Keyome on the back, guiding him over to the VIP section. There one of his men had been breaking down a large portion of weed, while others were rolling up the substance for consumption. Keyome sat down next to them, taking an already lit blunt from one of his peers before taking it to his lips and inhaling the pure and godly essence that burned ever so slowly within the grasp of the brown wrapping paper. Goon1: Boss, it's nice to see you in here with us again Boss. Goon2: Yeah, we try to get this guy to come out all of the time! Goon1: I think he just doesn't like hanging with us. Keyome: Yeah, it's most definitely that one. Goon1: So, Boss, you gonna tell us the big news? Goon2: You idiot ! Were not supposed to know about the big news. 543a6c26d5ec27a9fa4effade8b61805.gif Keyome would inhale some smoke from the joint he'd been toking on before releasing the smoke into the air. Keyome: What big news you idiot. Goon2: Well, we heard that you're getting a seating with the Syndicate! Goon3: Yeah, we heard you were going to be trying to expand our revenue by allowing us to take the west side of district 1. Keyome: So. Goon1: C'mon boss don't play dumb! We know what you're trying to do! Goon2: We're going to go to war with The Tanks! Keyome: Heh... exe oriko.gif Keyome: Yeah something light that. All the Goons at once: ALRIGHT!!! Goon 2: Alright boss! Now we can finally prove to the older yakuza that were not just a bunch of stupid kids! West Side D1 is as good as ours! They'd all burst out into laughter and excitement. All they'd ever wanted was a chance to prove themselves amongst the older Yakuza. And now, they may just get that chance. Keyome smiled, despite his hardened nature. He did enjoy to see the smiles on the faces of his men. Before he could truly relish in the moment, Keyome's eyes shot over to a red-haired female from the distance. Her very gaze almost seemed... surreal. She had a glow, an uncanny glow. It seemed godly and for a brief moment, he could almost see a light emitting from her very being. But this light would drift, as his eyes readjusted to his sights. She was lost soon after. Lost in the sea of crowds that drowned her physique along with her companion. Keyome: Who was... who was that? ''Meanwhile '' '' 6952ca4f2c882281759a3d35e487b552.jpg '' Location - Soramaru Tower/District 2 Slicked back hair, a striped black and red pin suit crisp and neat. Gold cufflinks along the wrists. A black tie, with a gold pendant in the middle. His dress shoes were also black and red in nature through the shoe strings chose to wear the same standard gold color scheme. DANCHOU ZETSUBOU, leader of the Soramaru Clan. Fearless, dangerous and not to be fucked with. Beside him had been a female by the name of Alex Stone. Her hair had been pulled up into a very professional ponytail. Glasses on the tip of her nose and a hologram clipboard in hand. She wore a tight skirt grey in color. Along with a blazer that was also grey and a dress shirt that had been buttoned up just enough so that her cleavage had been fully exposed. c935fbcd68619aa78be98936bac0a59a26549caa_hq.jpg|Alex Stone Moss;lkjhgfdfghjk.png|Danchou Zetsubou Danchou: Stone, did you have the paperwork sent and faxed over to Tanaban? Alex: Yes sir. All notions have been delivered. Along with the proper funds. He's also sent the latest batch of the Serum just like you asked for him to do sir. Danchou: Good, good. The last batch that we gave out, was sadly wasted on the Elimination of the former leader of the Kagemaru. I don't understand how that old man was able to defeat 5 super soldiers. Alex: Its still up for speculation if Yoshi was actually the true killer of those men. From what I've seen. It could very well have possibly been... someone, or something else. Danchou: We'll have to do more research pertaining to this as soon as possible. For now, let's focus on the task at hand. Alex: The Serum has already been delivered, all that's left? Is for you to see it for yourself. Danchou: Excellent, Then we can get to work. Afterall, I've waited long enough to experience the power of a Super Soldier myself. Alex: Yes sir, though sir. Might I add... You're... aware of the side effects, yes? Danchou: I am well aware. Alex: No disrespect Mr.Zetsubou, I do not doubt your resilience or your own capabilities. However Sir... it says that well. It causes a psychological shift in one's self upon usage. Sometimes to the point that they no longer even remotely stay human. Danchou: I've read the reports, about the 3 Super Soldiers, for example, the first ones experimented on truly by The Mutinous Armada. Before they were taken down by that Mysterious Operative, they were said to have become more... monster, than man. He said as his mind allowed him to gather an assumption of images about the three fearless soldiers. Danchou: Though, Tanaban has admitted that they were flawed. One lone operative was able to defeat these soldiers that had taken out full armies on their own. Alex: That's why the new Strand, wasn't it modified slightly with that of the Operatives cells to... enhance the effects of the Serum? Danchou: Precisely, its the Alpha Form of the Serum. Truly perfected. The Elevator would make it to their destination only for Danchou to step forward first, his shady brown hair hanging over his shoulders while he walked with his hands behind his back. Step by step as he approached a vial in the middle of an empty room. Danchou: A bit theatrical, for one serum don't you think? Alex: Yes sir, however. It's not by choice. The Specimen whom we added cells into the mix of the serum. Well, it caused it to become extremely radioactive. Even within this case, the effects of the serums radioactivity is so powerful that if not touched with a special material. It could melt the skin right off of your bones. Danchou: It makes you wonder. Just... what was, or rather. Who Was, this operative. Alex: Indeed sir. The conversation was broken soon after as the elevator rang. The Duo turned to see another man, with a blazer and dress suit on though it was edgier. His eyes were low and his hair was cut short and you could see his tattoos coming up from the side of his neck. He was a Yakuza, no doubt about it. Soramaru Goon: Sir, the Driver has delivered Keyome down to Club Lahana as you instructed. Danchou: Good, and what of the Driver? Soramaru Goon: He's no longer with us sir. Danchou would have smiled, grinning ear to ear as he looked towards Alex Stone. Danchou: Then we don't have any more time to waste. Load the car up. We're going clubbing. Part 12 (City of Heliopolis) tumblr_okjj04R72u1sqgq2do2_500.gif Listen N Read Under a sky of perfect midnight velvet, under stars so brilliant they drew the eyes heaven bound. The starry night above was better than any software imitation. There were lighter patches, clusters of faint and bold light, the constellations altered according to the time of year. These were the same stars that greeted the ancients, the same ones that would be there in millions of years. Beneath the stars held two Persian guards who stood guard at their sentry post. They began to rub their hands over a sputtering fire. The larger and much older guard held older features he possessed grey hair and a bad posture. But due to his years of experience he seemed eager to protect their lost Pharaoh. The next and much younger guard held fair black hair he seemed bored of the sentry post guard. YS: Man how long are we going to stand post here. It’s been a millum since the clans broke. Why do we have to continue protecting this corpse. It’s not like these Relics are actually all powerful right? It seems the older male was not prone to talk so instead of answering the male’s question he responded with “It’s your turn to gather more firewood.” YS: It’s always my turn. “ OS: You’re learning. Now go..” Upon his master's request the younger male pulled his cloak tighter and trudges off, away from their sentry post. As he departed the older male smiled as he stamps his feet and sneaks a swig from his wineskin to ward off the chill. But soon enough a horse whinnies he both look towards a caravan that approached in the moonlight. Four shrouded figures who were leading horses and wagon approached but soon stopped at the sight of the guards arming their weapons. OS: Halt in the name of the Heliopolis Army! What is your business? The four figures remained silent as what seemed to be their leader came from the wagon, he stood tall as he looked at them. But once he stepped down from the Wagon he stood...short? It was a meer boy he wore black armor the four figures bowed before him. The sight of the boy caused the guard to lower their weapon. What was a meer boy going to do to the likes of him? The kid who had to be around 11 heard the guards question and simply answered, “ We are Bedouin traders, sir, on our way home. We humbly beg leave to pass.” The Caravan Leader bowed respectfully. He was wearing a black head covering that conceals most of his face. Older Soldier: Smugglers have been using this road to take weapons to our enemies. The ''' '''Caravan Leader: We take no sides in your wars. Older Soldier: Nevertheless, my orders are to inspect all cargo. Caravan Leader: If you insist… Post 12 The Soldier quickly yanked back the tarp which was placed over the wagons. Inside held a sight that caused his heart to skip serval beats. Weapons! Swords, Armaments. Shields the whole nine was inside. The Soldier’s eyes went wide. And as he turned around, In a second the leader quickly plunged his Ornamental Dagger into his stomach! He froze due to the swift action but just arriving at the scene was the younger guard who came just in time to see his comrade slain. He dropped the firewood and races to the guard hut. He lifts a RAM’S HORN to his lips and blows with all his might. The Caravan now charged inside disappearing in the city. Part 13 ( Keyome Tasanagi ) DFWbTYBUMAAiIzP.jpg If you were to ask me what I had been thinking that night. I wouldn't have a clear answer for you. But I was for certain. All I knew, was that I had to know her name. I just... I just had to know who she was. '' The club had been pulsing with music, yet Keyome's mind had been elsewhere. All he had been thinking about, was her. The woman with the Deep red hair. Keyome: Hey, Haji. You see that uh, that one girl with the uh- Haji: You mean the girl with the long red hair shaped like a Coke Bottle? ( Don't sue us ) Keyome: Y-Yeah! That one! Haji: Your not man enough for that one kid. Every time I see her in here, she brushes off all the boys that go her way. She only talks to the big shots. Some of the younger guys gave her a name though. Every guy she's seen with? They end up missing or something like that. Guys call her Widow, but no one knows her real name. No one's man enough to ask her. So forget about it. You wouldn't stand a chance. Keyome: Don't think I'm big shot enough? Besides, aren't you the one telling me that I should go find a girlfriend all the time? Or rather what you say ' You should be out there trying to lay seed to your Tasanagi name. You're a Syndicate Boss, your set for life. ' Or something along those lines. Haji: Yeah, but that? That's just out of your league. Keyome: Keyome Tasanagi doesn't have a league. I could have any girl I wanted. Haji: Is that so? Well hey, you're a made-man. Made-men are betting men. Keyome: Name your Wager. Haji: If you can get her number, hell her name. Then I'll tune your bike up, and walk your dog Bigby for an entire month. Keyome: You're on, but let's say that the gods favor me bad luck. What then? Haji: If you don't then I get to get to have your bike, and that one girl your screwing? Yeah, the blonde uh. I want her number. Keyome: Shannie? Pfft, deal. Watch this, it isn't every day you get to see a master at work. Haji: Oh excuse me, by all means, Master Keyome. Show me how it's done. Keyome would have fixed his blazer, pulling his hair back so it was slicked as he began to walk forward. He saw her again, she had been speaking with another man. An older guy too, older than he was. His throat tightened as he spotted her. Eyes locked his breathing would pick up, sweat pooling up at the back of his neck. He attempted to read their lips as he walked towards them but the squeezing sensation in the pit of his stomach made external focus a lot more difficult than usual. She walked forward, stepping away from where she'd been speaking to the man prior. Keyome took note that she was with one man earlier, and another one now. But this wouldn't stop his pursuit. Keyome would have reached over, gripping onto her right arm if possible pulling her just lightly to grab her attention. Keyome: Hey, excuse me miss. He'd attempt to pull her a bit closer to himself as if to get away from the crowd just briefly. ''I remember the first time I looked at her. When my eyes met her own. She was beyond anything I'd ever seen before. And yet, deep within the depths of her Blue Violet eyes. It was like staring back into an Abyss. An endless sea of darkness, of something sinister. Almost, of something close to an... evil nature. '' Keyome: Hi, sorry I just uh. I was talking to some of the guys and uh. They were telling me about this... the beautiful red-haired woman with the prettiest eyes to ever set on upon there grizzled faces today. I didn't believe em until I saw you, and I was. I was bewitched. Keyome's hand would drop from her arm now, his golden orbs trailing over her physical form until his eyes would lock onto her own. His heart cringed, But he was keeping it cool Keyome: Sorry. I'm... getting ahead of myself. My name Is Keyome Tasanagi. Head Oyabun of the Kagemaru clan. ( taps pendant on his blazer ). This Establishment is my own. And I wouldn't be a proper host if I didn't try to get better acquainted with those who came to something I consider a home, or something that belongs to me. So... If you wouldn't mind it. I'd... Like to know your name. DOW DICE ROLL *if Keyo rolls a 17 or higher Kaldea gotta give Keyo her name *If I roll a 20 he gets the Bunz tonight *If I roll a 1-5 You get to diss him and you can do whatever embarrassing shit you wanna do *If I roll a 5-10 you just gotta diss em *If its a 10 - 16 He gets a kiss on the cheek but no name e017a8b1bf9f7bc6705cc0c58a7c6a3a.png|The Dice ROLL CAME OUT AS A 13! ''If ''its'' a 10 - 16 He gets a kiss on the cheek but no name '' XIV tumblr_o2kekgUyGm1sfq9mqo1_500.gif The same boy made his way inside what seemed to be the Red Pyramid, the holy resting place of the Nile of Egypt. Al Sah-HIm. The temple was deserted. A diffuse bluish light was beaming through the pillared alley, which made an eerie contrast with the white halo beaming from the brass sculpture on the central altar. The fragrance of incense was heavy and the sound of chimes could be heard in the distance. The spiritual journey was about to begin, and the boy was slowly experiencing his old consciousness retreating into the abyss of his subconscious mind. This was not a world of fantasy, everything he could see around him was so real, so material, so substantial and yet so impenetrable. The atmosphere was now becoming dense and heavy. So heavy and thick that it caused the child to remove his mask revealing his long black hair and “Garnet “ colored eyes. Following behind the boy was his followers the four men surrounded him landing on one knee as they began to chant what seemed to be an ancient ritual. They started out as whispers which filled the very walls of the temple itself. A smile plastered on the boy’s face as he noticed the very thin'g he was looking for… The Sarcophagus.'' the-mummy-4.jpg This was the most sacred part of the temple, it was ascended to by twelve steps; and in front its height and its breadth were equal, and each a hundred cubits, though it was behind forty cubits narrower; for on its front it had what may be styled shoulders on each side, that passed twenty cubits further. Its first gate was seventy cubits high, and twenty-five cubits broad; but this gate had no doors; for it represented the universal visibility of heaven, and that it cannot be excluded from any place. Its front was covered with gold all over, and through it the first part of the Temple, that was more inward, did all of it appear; which, as it was very large, so did all the parts about the more inward gate appear to shine to those that saw them; but then, as the entire Temple was divided into two parts within, it was only the first part of it that was open to his view. Its height extended all along to ninety cubits in height, and its length was fifty cubits, and its breadth twenty. As they started to dig around the coffin the boy would’ve kicked the latched and opened revealing the Sarcophagus. Inside held exactly what he was looking for the Eye of Al- Owal. The men gazed upon the object they didn’t believe until now. “No more am I a ordinary human driven by revenge. I am now driven by Justice.. I Suran Isthar shall paint this city in it's own foolish memories" The boy smiled as he and his men stormed out the temple. Part 15 (Kaldea) Kaiuri123.png|''Kiss & Tell.'' He certainly was a bold one. In the entirety of her time spent here in Kasaihana, no man possessed balls heavy enough to just grab hold of her by the arm on first sight. Definitely caught her attention if not anything else. Her velvetine irises flickered in response to the gilded print of his gaze. Kaldea: " My name? " Kaldea hummed as a sultry smile carefully curved and snaked its way tentatively over flushed color of her full lips. Her arms craddled the plush chocolate orbs of her breasts as she adjusted her stance. The sound of his voice drummed still in her ears. The faint arouma of his scent lingered even more so in her nostrils. The weight of his title left a cautious tingle on the back of her neck. Keyome Tasanagi, Head Oyabun of the Kagemaru Clan . . . Kaldea: " Keyome, hm? Sounds familiar. " The two of them stood their in the downcast shadows as they had strayed a ways from the demanding attention of the club's vivid lighting. In a room full of unrelenting noise and acoustics Kaldea had found herself standing smack in the middle of muted silence. They were only a mere few steps shy of the heavy double doors beneath the flickering Exit sign above her. It was strange. Unexpected. Normally, there'd be no reason as to why she just brush him off. Kaldea was the type of woman who had too much pride to give any man the time of day. Either it was business or it was nothing. She knew better than that, but for some reason she felt like playing with this one a bit. Kaldea: " You're rather confident for a kid, I'll give you that. But sadly, it's gonna take a lot more then a few smooth words to get something as personal as my name. For me to give it up so easily when its obvious you want so much more . . . " She tilted her head playfully as her bold blue violet hues scaled him hungrily from head to toe. The lids of her eyes lowered in a slant as her long lashes fluttered seductively. The deadly sounds of her heels clicked agaisnt the cold floor as she approached him. Kaldea: " Now. Where would be the fun in that? Hm? " The words danced subtly on her tongue with a frisky tone salting her tastebuds. The two now were so close he'd be able to feel the warmth of her breath on blunt of his neck. And though her stilettoes carried her closer to his eye level, she still came up a few inches shorter. Which was fine. Kaldea allowed a gentle smirk to curve its way over her lips. The pleasant cushion of her cleavage gingerly pressed itself against his firm chest and she spoke. Kaldea: " Mmh, you're a real cutie. It'd be a shame not to give you a little something though, wouldn't it? " And without giving it a second thought, Kaldea's soft lips pressed themselves firmly against the heated flesh of the boy's bare cheek. It was a silky red velvet stain marked as evidence of their encounter. It was the least she could give him for his efforts. Kaldea: " A small thank you, from one K.T. to another. You were a wonderful host. " She pried the fully developed curves of her womanly body from his figure and began walking towards the double doors. Kaldea's sweet honeyed fragrence still lingered on his shirt. Her red bottom heels impaled the floor with every step she made. Red violet curls swayed maticulously behind her. Kaldea: " . . . See yuh around. " Her last words before the heavy double doors thundered close. When she stepped outside, she saw Dymitrie. He stood solemly as she approached the car, he opened the back door for her. Dymitrie: " Madame Tachibana. Where to? " Kaldea: " Hsu Clan Headquaters. Boss needs to know what went down. " Dymitrie: " Yes, Madame. " Post 16: Tetsu Ryoji Tetsu would've continued his nightly stroll down the street, following his GPS to find that fight club again. Unfortunately, his phone died. Halfway through his journey to the club. Tetsu Ah crap baskets -snaps his fingers- Well I think I know where I'm at. He casually folds his arms and taps on his chin lightly, walking in a direction he still wasn't certain of. Tetsu: Never been good with directions but I'm going to give this a shot! When times are tough it's time for BRISK JOGGING! KAFcl02.gif|Tetsu on the right^ Tetsu would've jogged in place lightly for a few minutes before finally jogging down the sidewalk with his arms by his sides! The cars passing him by as some people stared awkwardly at this man jogging in a bad part of town during this time of night. The occasional couples he passed by had whispers of "freak" and "weirdo" escaping their lips, but Tetsu paid them no mind as he felt the wind in his hair and not a bead of sweat to show for it yet. Slowly he began to pick up the pace, and his arms straddled outwards, and his legs followed suit! His posture was so…odd. So unprofessional, it almost looks like he didn’t know how to run nor had he ever learned a day in his life how to do so. His exasperated expression began to grow as he turned block after block in seconds to minutes, beginning to feel frustrated because he can’t find the damned fight club! 1460140429-d60a2b5a534becb71153db8eaaaf4e14.gif Tetsu: Alriiiiiight any day now! Come on come oooooooooooon, can’t be late for the sign uuuuuuuuuuup. Tetsu’s legs began to move faster now because it began to occur to him that he was lost! Which means the only to rationally get to where he needed to go was to furiously run around until he found it. Because asking for directions is stupid and silly. He wasn’t sure how fast he was running but he knew one thing. It wasn’t. Fast. Enough. acf402b95056fc631d7bfd4f8a600dbbaaae7cf1876bd7bc7471402a68a72c0f.gif Tetsu: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! Eventually, the running stopped as Tetsu hopped and extended his right foot up, coming to a small sliding stop in front of a club. He looked up at the sign and read it aloud. Tetsu: Club Lahana. –folds his arms and taps his temple- I think I saw that in a Lilo and Stitch movie. Ah geez, my humor is so dated. –long sigh- okay. I’ll ask for directions… Tetsu would’ve happily walked up to the bouncer, swinging his arms with a childish like joy before saluting at him with his right hand and smiling. He was a large man, a very large man with a sleeveless shirt and a Navy Seal tattoo on his right shoulder. Tetsu nodded briefly at this before he approached the man and with his hands in his pockets. Tetsu: Yo! Big guy. –taps the bouncer's stomach- I see you gotta full line here huh? Bouncer: There is no line. A shot of the empty line becomes evident as a bead of sweat appears on Tetsu’s forehead, accompanied by a nervous laugh. Tetsu: Well check it! I would like to enter this here establishment on the grounds that I am young, dumb, and ready to attract the opposite gender for premarital sexual relations. Can you do that for me? Bouncer: Yeah I don’t think that’s a good idea. Tetsu: Oh come oooooooon man. Look in all honesty I just need directions from someone inside! Can you please find the kindness in your heart to let me in here or I will have to resort to a physical altercation with you! ''Dice Roll Request For Bouncer Interaction '' *'''''1-5 He hits you in the face with a crowbar *''6-10 No access bouncer says no'' *''11-15 He manages to slip by the bouncer'' *''16 - 20 The bouncer allows him access and 20 bucks for a drink'' '' EWRETRYTUJJJJJ.png '' Bouncer: Sorry kid but that's a no go. You don't even look old enough to drink. Tetsu: Well I guess I'm gonna have to do this the hard way... Tetsu squats down, spreading his feet apart and tucking his left arm by his side with his clenched fist facing upwards, while his right arm is bent at the elbow and his fingers were curled but not quite closed. The bouncer raises an eyebrow, not looking worried in the slightest. Bouncer: Kid you don't want to go there... Tetsu: Oh but I do! HUAAAAAAAAAAH!!! The bouncer would've tensed up getting ready for whatever Tetsu was about to throw his way! He waited...and waited...and...waited. Tetsu didn't move at all. Bouncer: What did you chicken out kid?....kid? The image of Tetsu sat there in that same stance, only for the bouncer to tilt his head a bit and see that for some reason the boy almost appeared...transparent. 86a9564e2668ed5cc3906ddc57e9c301cad5284e_hq.gif The bouncer scratched his head confused, and the door he was guarding would've been swinging back and forth on its hinges, showing that someone or something fairly quick has passed through the door without so much as a hint of detection. Now inside the whiff of cigarette smoke and alcohol hits Tetsu's nose and makes a face of disgust, blinking the stench away in his mind and focusing on the task at hand. Tetsu: It's time to ask around to see if someone can point me to the fight club. I'm late but better late than never I suppose. -shrug- Tetsu began to push through the crowd, asking away and getting ignored. Part Seventeen: Aoimi Yoru “What information has Mamoru fed you these past three years about the Empire?” “Nothing that you already haven’t heard. Roman’s not budging at all.” “God, this is a bigger pain in the ass than my own heels.” Aoimi was off duty, though the sense of uneasiness wouldn’t shake off of her. As she looked up and asked Kisabi for a scan of the crowd, he nodded and grasped her by the hand, weaving in and out of the dance floor before the two settled into probably the most quiet corner of the entire club on the second floor. With two taps of his glasses, he took several pictures around the entirety of the club. Just less than three minutes later, he answered, facing the wall and projecting a few faces, a few sharks, a couple of high-class drunks, but two faces in the crowd caught her attention, a pair standing face-to-face. Her body twisted and she faced the crowd again, zeroing in on the two and both eyes went to work as they reached for their thermal images, though as warm as the female should have been, she wasn’t. Compared to the male, she was stone cold and Aoimi leaned against the railing with an amused look on her face. “Demon.” “What?” “Demon in disguise Not the usual though. She’s been here for quite a while if she can blend in that well. I thought my own blood would be able to sense something inhuman without the Eye.” marie-magny-ahri-finale-web.jpg Aoimi turned her head just the slightest, looking out of the corner of her eye as she spotted The Beginning. Aki Yoru, the founder, Demon Guardian, and bodily possessor of the Yoru clan, hovered above Aoimi, acting like a leech, feeding off of her inner essence in order to appear. Her hands roamed over Aoimi’s hair and face, golden orbs glowing as she set her sights on Kaldea and Keyome. With grace, she extended her hand out unto the male, causing Aoimi to follow her gaze. “He as well, within; though yet to be unlocked to full potential. What are such monsters doing to exist in the Mortal Realm?” Aki chittered away, though the focused and hardened look set on Aoimi’s scared face caused the Demon to pout and balance herself on the railing, not that it was much of a problem considering she practically floated. Now, if anyone were to look at the second floor, they’d see absolutely nothing out of the sort. Aki was a demon only able to be seen by those who possess her blood, other demons, the Possessed, or the Contained. The Fox Demon skated across the railing and kept her eyes glued in fascination to the sight of Kaldea and Keyome. “A bearer of Tasanagi blood, Aoimi. Keep an eye out for those. I’d rather not have my blood tainted by impurity. [ SHOTS FIRED AT KEYTH ] “But her, the one bearing hair of fire. Watch for her. I see it. The undoing of this world simply because of the being she is. Be wary, sweet blood of mine. Be safe. Especially under the moon tonight, for there will be a bit of… chaos…” Aoimi sighed and rolled her shoulders back, her muscles released of all the tension she received from having the life sucked out of her from being a damned host for the Demon to stay that long. Sweat rippled her body and Kisabi walked up from behind, placing his hand on her back though his cool skin touching her burning body caused him to flinch back and wince. “I suppose the First made an appearance tonight.” “She has. There are other worldly things with us, tonight.” “Here?” “Of course.” A sigh escaped the male as he finally watched Aoimi upright herself and shake off her exhaustion. She would wait for the time, though she would keep a close eye on the Tasanagi boy and Demon he was obviously infatuated with. She knew that look Tasanagi gave Kaldea, but the one she was reminded of gave her nightmares, and evidently a scar. A dull look formed in her eyes, the life in her eyes going out just for a split second. Though it returned and she looked back at Kisabi, giving an apologetic look. Kisabi understood though. Things had changed in those three years. He reached the top, the head coordinator of Kasaihana’s Institute of Technology. Mamoru, still living in Italy, had finally reached Supreme Commander of Roman’s Special Forces. And, Aoimi… She’d changed the most. She was a conduit for the First of her Clan, and Aki regularly fed off of her, so it made her more tired. How she kept up with her line of work was beyond incredible. Her body was… well endowed. Though the mentality of doing all this from age fifteen to age eighteen, Kisabi gave his props. As the two of them were heading down to the dance floor once more to get something to drink, and with Kisabi being 21, the bartender wouldn’t care. Aoimi was under Kisabi’s care anytime they decided to drink. Whiskey on the rocks for the both of them and CLINK went the glasses. The burn was soothing to the both of them. The night was calm for the time being, though Aoimi still couldn’t shake off the uneasiness she’d felt since she’d stepped through the doors. Post Eighteen (Artemis) Artemis stopped by one of her lofts in District 1, changing out of her uniform and into something more public appropriate. Where most women liked to dress flashy, the cyborg made it a habit not to attract attention and stay under the radar which was ironic considering her bright blue hair but it was a sentimental color to her and one her creator chose... She'd respected that and kept it as it was but it wasn't as if there weren't other rainbow colored freaks walking around after all. She popped a piece of gum into her mouth, chewing lightly on it as she stuffed her hands into the pockets of her off brand thin-black hoodie, sporting a pair of blue jeans that hugged her ass and wrapped around shapely legs. It wasn't particularly chilly but the extra layer was more meant to look like the rest of the crowd, even her shoes were some nameless sneakers. Her style didn't match her bank account which was currently full of tanz but she would still celebrate like a person who got paid in the form of drinks, drinks and more drinks. Club Lahana wasn't that far away, taking the shortest route to reach the nightspot. Artemis: And then I thought to myself...why not get in to some trouble tonight? The cyborg flashed an unsettling grin, her teeth glowing as the moon did before letting out a spine tingling cackle, Club Lahana in her sights now... The sins from within flooded the assassins senses,, smells of alcohol, depravity and stale cigarette smoke violated her nose. The music bumped so hard into her ears, it sent vibrations through Artemis, enjoying the way her body reacted to the bass. The flashing lights lit her normally dull blue eyes into sensory overload, her body going on high alert but she calmed herself to further enjoy the mess that came with being inside of a nightclub. This was how people enjoyed themselves, getting into large groups to do unthinkable acts because so long as they did it together, it was acceptable. That pack mentally really made Artemis amused to say the least, taking pleasure in watching others give in to primal desires. It didn't take long for Artemis to join in, buying herself some drinks and trying to catch up with everyone else with shot after shot of liquor. The music transitions to the next song and people bump to it even harder, Artemis smoothly moving out of the way of bodies thrashing about but someone catches her eye and instantly she shows a dangerous interest. A brunette trying to talk over the loud music to anyone who'd listen but with little success... Artemis: Yum. Within moments she appeared before the male, seeing just how young he was which only made her all the more titilated. Just as he turned, she bumped into him, spilling her drink over the both of them and taking a step back to give him a raised brow. Artemis: Awwww look at what you did, green eyes...Now how are you gonna make it up to me? Hmmm? That dangerous grin returned, unsettling to say the least as she unzipped her hoody and slipped it off, revealing a strapless black croptop. Yeah, she was looking for trouble tonight and he looked like it in all the best ways. Part 19 ( END ) 04.gif Danchou's car would have drifted into the next lane. Their destination was clear, and it was evident that all whom that were there were in for a surprise. Club Lahana now steps into the last of its days. And from those ashes, a fire flower of hope. All those within the club tonight, there souls, there lives, are all tied together now. Pulled by the strings of fate for the rest of there days. And the days beyond. Welcome to the beginning. Welcome to Kasaihana City. Category:Arc 1